Truth might kill you, A Dare will destroy you
by Kasai1214
Summary: This is the penultimate T&D for the Loric and the Mogs. The truth will kill you and the dare will destroy you. Rated T for swearing. I have too much characters to list. I am super sorry.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place after the Fall of Five. After the garde are reunited. I have resurrected Eight!

Chapter 1

Five

Seeing all the remaining Garde and the mog traitor stuck in a cell would normally make me happy. Delighted even. This time, their cell is opposite mine. Well technically the cell is mine except that it is also occupied by Ra, my boss, Adamus's pops, Ivanick, Kelly, Adamus's mother and a few other mogs. I only came to not so long ago, and that was only because my boss smacked me and asked me to shove off and give him more space. The Garde are still pretty out of it. John and Nine are in a pile in the corner. Six, Marina and Ella are heaped in another. For some reason, Eight is also there, leaning against Marina. I do wonder why the humans aren't there, though I don't really care.

"ATTENTION!"

The word blares through a speaker at the end of our prison hall. This gets the unconscious Garde's attention. Well, also the renegade mog's. Ella is the first one to respond to the announcement. She pushes Marina awake and they manage to get the rest of the Garde awake, and the mog.

"DEAR ALL, I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING YOUR STAY HERE. WELCOME TO THE PENULTIMATE GAME OF TRUTH! AND DARE! YOU HAVE BEEN SPLIT IN TO TEAMS. TEAM1: THE GARDE! TEAM2: THE MOGS!"

I can faintly hear clapping coming from the speaker. Are people watching us?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ella

Men, at least I think they are men, dressed in silver amour line up in our hallway, each carrying silver handcuffs. They click their heels together and open our cell. And the mogs'. I wish they hadn't. Five glares at me and Nine glares back at him for me. I am about to thank Nine when one of the men grab me and slap the cuffs on. The man, I think he is a man, has a helmet on so I can't see what he looks like. It freaks me out. He then rabs me by the shoulders and pushes me down the hallway.

"Hey!" I yell at the guy as he pushes me away from the others.

He doesn't seem to respond, neither does he stop pushing me. He turns a corner and walks some more. The hallways seem to be made of pure silver, maybe not silver, even platinum. I don't know. My guard opens a door and shoves me in. There are no lights in the room. I can't even be sure if there are lights in the room. It's just so dark. The guard closes the door and I hear a lock click. I scramble to the door, at least where I think the door is and start banging on it.

"LETMEOUTOFHEREYOUASS!"

Then, the room lights up.

**I am not posting the next chap till I get 2 reviews. Muahahahahaha. thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nine

I have just been separated from the rest of the garde, towed to a room by a son of a bitch in a silver tuxedo, have the lights turn on after I stomp on the freaking floor and get thrown in the air. Somehow, the floor has risen and taken me out of this stupid room and in to a weird hall. No. Arena. That's it. Arena. There is no other fucking word for it. Every single thing is made of steel. At least I think it is. I can't seem to dent the floor or break my handcuffs which are the material as the arena.

The loric and Adamus are postioned in a half circle at one end of the room. The mogs are also positioned the same way at the other end of the room. A single silver spire rises out of the middle of the giant arena.

"WELCOME, WELCOME DEAR COMPEDITORS! AUDIENCE! PLEASE GIVE THEM A ROUND OF APPLAUSE!"

The arena erupts with clapping. There are no people there. I don't know why.

"FIRST ROUND! A GAME OF COMBAT TO TEST WHO WILL GO FIRST! NO LEGACIES OR INHERITANCE AND NO SPECIAL POWERS. THAT MEANS YOU RA. WHICHEVER TEAM GETS TO THE EMERALD AT THE TOP OF THE SPIRE GETS TO GO FIRST FOR THE FIRST ROUND OF TRUTH! OR DARE!"

I grin. This suits me. Pretty well. The disks we are all standing on lower us to the floor.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0. LET THE FIRST ROUND BEGIN!"

A horn sounds somewhere and the first round begins.

**pls review and give suggestions! thx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thx for the wonderful reviews guys! Here comes the next chap!**

Chapter 4

Ivanick

A horn sounds and the first round begins. I look over at the loric's side and see Adamus with them. The fucking son of a bitch really is a traitor. I look over at Kelly and see that she is a little taken aback by the solid proof that her brother has betrayed us. I glare at Adamus and race to him across the arena. Adamus sees me running to him across the arena and smirks. Rage erupts inside of me. He dares sneer at ME?! I'll show him…

Adamus seems so confident that for a second I am a little bit off guard. And in that second Adamus has sprinted over and flipped me over his shoulder and is racing towards the spire, grinning maliciously as he looks back at me. I curl my lips into a snarl and chase after him.

As Adamus tries to climb up the spire Kelly leaps onto the spire simultaneously and tries to shove him off. Adamus winks at her, mouths a sorry and jabs her in the ribs. Kelly gasps and loses her footing. I see the General lunging at his son and I grin back at Adamus—the squirt's getting what's coming to him. But just as the General is about to have his victory moment and is going to throw his former son off the spire, a beefy garde leaps at him from the right side and barrels him off the pillar for Adamus. What? This is enough I decide as I jump onto the pillar with a fury. Adamus sneers at me as he lithely scrambles up the pillar, way ahead of me. I have just caught up to Adamus and swung a roundhouse punch at him when a force knocks Adamus sideways from the left. I see The Great Leader wink at me from the bottom and I help shove Adamus off the pillar. As I am shoving Adamus, another force rips me off Adamus and pulls him back on course. I look down and see the beefy garde who barrelled my adopted father off the pillar smirking at me.

"THAT'S IT! RA, NINE. TIME OUT!"

I look in shock as The Great Leader is engulfed into a bubble and is raised to the celling of the arena and is put side by side with the garde on the celling. The bubbles sway as the garde in the other bubble tries to punch the Great Leader, and the Great Leader tries to kick the garde unsuccessfully.

"RA, NINE. TRY NOT TO KILL EACH OTHER, THE GAMES NEED TO PROCEED YOU KNOW…" the same voice booms around the arena and the two bubbles are pulled slightly apart.

"NINE." The voice sighs like an exasperated parent. "STOP SWEARING AT RA AND TRY TO MAKE SOME FRIENDS WITH EACH OTHER, WILL YOU?"

I can only imagine what will happen to the duo up on the celling.

**I'm not posting the next chap till there are five new reviews/suggestions! Happy reading!**


End file.
